We Made IT
by tjgirl222
Summary: Brooke Nathan one parter


**Ok so this is my first oneparter let me know what you think.**

She watched him as he moped through the halls, his daily routine kicking in. She had memorized it at this point, for the past six months he'd done the exact same thing. Trudge to his locker, grab his books, force a smile in his classes and at lunch, then plod to practice. She didn't blame him, he had a right to be upset. The one girl he had ever truly loved had ripped his heart out, shattered it into a million pieces.

_anyone lived in a pretty how town  
(with up so floating many bells down)  
spring summer autumn winter  
he sang his didn't he danced his did_

He watched her as she cheered on the sidelines that night. He used to feel guilty for it but now it didn't matter. Haley was gone, she had left with Chris to New York. He missed her, but after their last conversation he was moving on. They were both so angry that it just couldn't be fixed. Even if she did come back, which they both wanted at the time, things would've been messed up. Screaming, yelling, the anger was clear. She got her stuff and left, only two weeks ago. And now he stood, staring at something he had wanted for a while but hadn't been willing to admit.

"Good game," she smiled when he left the gym. He nodded, "Thanks." br  
One little interaction and her heart was pounding. This wasn't the way she'd been with anyone before. There was more passion in her emotions than there was for Felix, even Lucas. _But that doesn't matter,_ she thought to herself as she walked into the locker room. She changed quickly and practically ran outside. He was always out before anyone else, she'd learned that much from talking to Jake. _You have to tell him,_ she thought when she saw him come out.

"Nathan," she said, and he paused. He closed his eyes, thankful to hear her voice. He needed his heart to be mended and as far as he was concerned she was the bandage. He turned and saw that familiar face, a grin spread across it, those trademark dimples displayed with pride. "Hey Brooke," he said, smirking. Her eyes lit up and he couldn't help but notice that she was biting her lip. She'd developed the habit from hanging out with Haley.

_Women and men(both little and small)  
cared for anyone not at all  
they sowed their isn't they reaped their same  
sun moon stars rain_

She dropped her bag and stepped closer. She was tired of thinking about him constantly, knowing she couldn't have him. He didn't budge, simply stared in disbelief as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"I remember when these were tear-stained," she spoke softly and Nathan closed his eyes at her touch. "Brooke," he whispered as he reached up and took her hand in his. She looked at the ground, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. She pulled her hand away and turned, starting to leave. He dropped his own bag and grabbed her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She gave in and allowed him entrance as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled away and it almost didn't seem real. She started to speak but he placed a finger to her lips, quieting her. "Don't ruin this," he whispered. She nodded and leaned in again, eager to feel his lips against hers.

_children guessed(but only a few  
and down they forgot as up they grew  
autumn winter spring summer)  
that noone loved him more by more_

"Brooke, I…" he began, hesitating slightly. Brooke smiled weakly, "I know. It's going to be one hell of a battle," she said softly as they sat in his car. School was waiting and they had to face their friends sooner or later. "But they have to know," she continued. "It's new, it's scary, but it's real. You and I both know that this is what has always been real," she smiled. Nathan nodded and they stepped out of the car.

"Did I miss something?" Felix asked condescendingly as the couple approached the group, hand-in-hand. Brooke glared at him, her hatred was deep and passionate. He had cheated on her after she had given him her heart. She was hesitant, scared, but she gave in. His speech had been a load of crap, he cheated on her only two months later. She had turned to Peyton in her time of need and she was there for her, but Brooke couldn't stop the feeling inside of her.

_when by now and tree by leaf  
she laughed his joy she cried his grief  
bird by snow and stir by still  
anyone's any was all to her_

She wanted to be wanted, cherished, held. She was upset, disorderly, and out of control when she saw something that made her calm down instantly. Nathan Scott approached her after he heard and hugged her. He didn't say anything, didn't give her any advice, but simply held her. It was more comfort than she had ever received before. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed and he stroked her hair, slowly and gently. That was when she knew for sure that she had fallen for Nathan. She had been suspicious of it for a long time, and in that moment she knew it was real.

"I have nothing to say to you," Brooke said coldly as she continued to glare at Felix. Peyton, Jake, and Lucas looked at her and saw that she seemed happier. They then saw who she was linked to. "Whatever," Felix muttered as he stormed off. He was jealous and she didn't care. That wasn't what this was about. Nathan was there for her in her time of need and she had returned the favor as best she could. Now they were together, and she felt like she was living in a fantasy world. Her Prince Charming had appeared on a white stallion that day.

"We don't need to hear your opinions," Brooke sighed as she looked at Nathan. He smiled down at her, reassuringly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We just wanted you to know," she said before walking the other direction.

_someones married their everyones  
laughed their cryings and did their dance  
(sleep wake hope and then)  
they said their nevers they slept their dream_

"That wasn't the way to do that, Brooke," Nathan said quietly that afternoon. Brooke scoffed. "Did you have a better way?" He sighed heavily, "We could've at least stayed to let them say what they were thinking instead of making Peyton come after us and tell us. They're our friends, Brooke," he said seriously. She nodded, "Yes. _Friends,_" she said. "Which means they're supposed to be supportive!" br  
Nathan sighed heavily as Peyton's words rang in his head. _"You know this won't work. We love you, both of you," she said as she glanced at the two of them, "But you've been through too much for this to work. It's comfort."_

_stars rain sun moon  
(and only the snow can begin to explain  
how children are apt to forget to remember  
with up so floating many bells down)_

He looked up at a picture sitting on Brooke's nightstand. It was of her, Peyton, and Haley just a few days before she left. He felt his heart sting with pain and looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Brooke. "You still love her," she said softly. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. She didn't look hurt, just shocked. He smiled weakly but she didn't buy it. "You do, don't you?" she asked. He nodded slightly and she sighed. She came over and gave him a hug and he lost himself in her embrace. "We all do," she whispered in his ear.

_one day anyone died i guess  
(and noone stooped to kiss his face)  
busy folk buried them side by side  
little by little and was by was_

Things were like that for a while, difficult and strenuous. They pulled through it, together, and everyone was shocked that they did. The comments, the rumors that were spread around almost broke their bond, but they held fast. They both knew that if they let their relationship fall apart they would both be scarred for life. They had already been through so much in their separate lives and now they were going through worse together.

It almost came crashing down just a week before their six-month anniversary. She had returned and Nathan felt all his emotions rushing back.

_"Haley," he whispered as he looked away from Brooke._ They had been at the river court, talking. She just showed up out of the blue, no call, no warning whatsoever. Brooke was the first to step in and say something, and the conversation ended with Brooke in tears and Haley pissed off. Nathan was holding Brooke, comforting her, and Haley's eyes were glazed with anger. Brooke's words had hit her hard and deep and she knew she shouldn't have come back. _"He loved you and you just left him here, alone. He's moved on, Haley. I'm with him now and things are just fine. You shouldn't have come back, no one wants you here anymore."_ They were harsh, Brooke knew. But they were true. Haley stood there in stunned silence before slipping off just as quickly and quietly as she had come.

_all by all and deep by deep  
and more by more they dream their sleep  
noone and anyone earth by april_

"I saw the look in your eyes that day and I was afraid you were going to take her back. But you didn't, you stood by me. Thank you," Brooke said as they sat across from each other at the restaurant. Nathan smirked. "No need to thank me, Brooke. If it hadn't been for you I would've taken her back. But in the past few months you've made me realize that I have something better now, something real." She blushed at the compliment and smiled at him.

They talked for two hours and when Nathan took her home they didn't want to part from each other. She kissed him, passionately, and he pulled her closer, melting her body against his. "I love you," she whispered when they pulled away. Nathan felt his heart skip a beat.

_wish by spirit and if by yes.  
Women and men(both dong and ding)  
summer autumn winter spring  
reaped their sowing and went their came  
sun moon stars rain_

"Brooke, I-" he began, but she cut him off. "Shh, I know. It's ok if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know," she whispered. He shook his head and released her. "No, no, that's not it." He looked at her and she was confused, he could tell. "I just didn't know if we would make it here. After everything that happened, everyone saying Haley left because I cheated on her with you, all of it, I-" he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I love you too." br  
Comments? Please R&R!

Ok so that's it let me know what you think


End file.
